grand_library_of_nazarickfandomcom-20200214-history
Light Novel Timeline
Volume 1 - The Undead King Earliest Possible Date: Late 6th Month 2Xth Day based on Evileye's statement minus 8 days? Starts: Moment of Transfer (Late 6th Month, Early 7th Month) Nazarick is hidden by hills: 3rd Night After Transfer Volume 1 Chapter 3: However, it had been over three days since this abnormality occurred, roughly seventy three hours. Carne Village Saved: 73 hours after transfer Ends: Before 8th Day after Transfer Snooping on the Guardians Season 1 Anime Drama CD Starts: After Volume 1 Ainz: After that, several Guardians will be assigned to missions outside Nazarick. In addition, since I have some free time, I wish to pose as a human being and infiltrate their cities to gather information Ends: Before Volume 2 Albedo: I cannot. However, once I am in my armor, it should be fine. It was fine in the village. Volume 2 - The Dark Warrior Earliest Possible Date: 7th Month 4th Day based on Evileye's statement? Starts: 8th Day After Transfer Volume 2 Prologue: "It had been eight days since its last day of service" Momon becomes an Adventurer less than two months before 9th Month, 3rd day. "All this was done within two months …first, they eliminated the thousands of undead which showed up in E-Rantel. Then, they exterminated the Northern Goblin Tribe Alliance, found rare herbs in the Great Forest of Tob, slew a Gigant Basilisk and eliminated a band of undead that had escaped from the Katze Plains. In addition, I hear they defeated an incredibly powerful Vampire…" Darkness teams with Swords of Darkness: 9th Day After Transfer Volume 2 Chapter 1: "The next morning, Ainz - also known as Momon - opened the guild’s doors once more. " Battle in the Graveyard: 11th Night After Transfer Volume 2 Chapter 4: "After that, they left Carne Village for the city of E-Rantel in the morning, and thus their journey of three days and two nights came to an end. It was almost nightfall by the time they returned to the Fortress City." Ends: 12th Day After Transfer Volume 2 Epilogue: "He had explained his part in last night’s activities in the graveyard, and had been awarded that metal plate." "Ainz-sama. Shalltear Bloodfallen has rebelled against us." Volume 3 - The Bloody Valkyrie Starts: 11th Night After Transfer Ainz's PoV: 12th Day After Transfer Volume 3 Chapter 3: "This was because he recalled how he had interrupted Entoma’s Message last night." Ends: 12th Day After Transfer Epilogue: During Volume 4 Volume 3 Epilogue: Perote was used to this sort of thing. However, the reception seemed more subdued that it had been a month ago. "Order Gargantua to move out, and summon Victim as well. Once Cocytus returns, we will bear witness to a rare event — all the Floor Guardians will move out as one." Evil Tree Drama CD 8th Month? Starts: A month after Shalltear was saved Sealed Evil Tree Drama CD: "Satoru: It’s been more than a month already since I saved Shalltear. There’s still a mountain of work to be done." Ends: One day later and before Volume 4 Sealed Evil Tree Drama CD: "Demiurge: Yes. In regards to that matter, I have acquired a few and have handed them over to the chief librarian. They should be experimenting about now, so I expect to have the report sent up to you by the time this matter has been taken care of." Volume 4 - The Lizard Man Heroes Season: Summer Volume 4 Chapter 1: "Night fell, and with it came a cool breeze. The humidity and heat made the marshlands feel oppressively hot, but once night came, that feeling slowly subsided. In fact, once the night winds blew it even felt a little chilly." Starts: At least two weeks after Evil Tree? Volume 4 Prologue: "It had been two weeks since he had last returned to his room, but the words which followed next sent a shiver through his bones." 8 Days before Iguvua attacks. Volume 4 Chapter 1: Eight days from now, your tribe shall become the second sacrifice among the Lizardmen tribes of this lake." Lizardmen Tribes Meet Together: Four days before Iguvua attacks. Volume 4 Chapter 3: "Then, there’s still four days to the enemy attack?" Lizardmen Meet Ainz: One day after battle with Iguvua Volume 4 Chapter 4: It wore a black robe, and radiated a dreadful aura of evil. It looked similar to the Elder Lich they had fought yesterday, so it was probably a magic caster as well. VS Cocytous: Several Days After Iguvua's battle Volume 4 Chapter 5: After the intense battle several days ago, there were precious few of them who had survived to fight in this battle. Ends: Search For Hamusuke S1 Drama CD Start: After Volume 4 Satoru: Is that so... Less than half of the Guardians are in Nazarick. Sebas is gathering information. Demiurge is doing work outside. Cocytus has gone to the Lizardman Village to lead them. Aura is building a fortress in the Great Forest. Ends: Before Volume 8 Aura: They’re starting it again. I don’t care! Although …that lion statue looks really majestic …Feels like it could move at any moment. Nah, there’s no way that could be. Volume 8 - The Two Leaders 8th Month? Before Autumn: Volume 8 Story 1: The wheat they had planted had grown slowly but steadily, and as the harvest season approached, the wheat would slowly turn golden. Starts: After Volume 4 Volume 8 Story 2: "Yes. In truth, we are building our fourth fish preserve here." As he heard Shasuryu’s words, enlightenment dawned on Mare. Ends: Before Men in the Kingdom Part 2 (9th Month 3rd Night). Volume 8 Story 2: "Once you return, the only ones working outside will be Demiurge, who has many tasks to complete, Sebas and Solution, who are gathering information in the Royal Capital, Aura, who is building a base in the forest, and then Narberal and myself." Harvest happens in Autumn AFTER Volume 8. Volume 9 Chapter 3: "Eh? Aren’t we fine as we are? They helped with the harvest in the autumn." Volume 5 - The Men in the Kingdom Part 1 Summer Volume 5 Chapter 1: 3rd Day of the Lower Fire (9th) Month, 4:15 He peeled away the thick towelket covering his body — it was summer Starts: 8th Month 26th Day Volume 5 Prologue: 26th Day of Middle Fire (8th) Month, 13:45 Ends: 9th Month 3rd Night Volume 5 Chapter 5: Lower Fire Month (9th Month) 3rd Day 17:42 Volume 6 - The Men in the Kingdom Part 2 Starts: 9th Month 3rd Night Volume 6 Chapter 6: Lower Fire Month (9th Month) 3rd Day 17:44 Ends: 9th Month 10th Day Volume 6 Epilogue: Lower Fire Month (9th Month), 10th Day, 18:45 Volume 7 - The Invaders of the Large Tomb 10th Month Season: Autumn Harvest Season Volume 3: In addition, the Empire chose the harvest season of the late-ripening wheat to invade, causing a lack of hands in the villages. This delayed the harvest of wheat and other grains. Starts: Prologue is right after Volume 6 Ainz goes to Empire: At least one month after Volume 6 Volume 7 Chapter 1: A month ago, an army of demons had assaulted the Kingdom’s capital. According to the information obtained, their commander Jaldabaoth and the maid demons attending him were incomprehensibly fearsome beings. This demonic disturbance had caused the Empire’s knight corps — which invaded the Kingdom every year — to stay put. Ainz goes to market during first two days: Volume 7 Chapter 1: "Drink, then, and listen to me as you do. I plan to spend two days seeing the sights of the Imperial Capital. I hear that the central markets have a wide variety of stock, and just browsing them is quite interesting. Then, there’s the northern markets, which seem to contain a majority of shops stocking magic items. Adventurers go there regularly." Ainz leaves Empire 7 days later: Volume 7 Chapter 1: "if all goes as planned, we will be able to leave within seven days." Takes 4 days to reach Nazarick from Empire: Volume 7 Chapter 4: "They decided to fall back immediately since nobody came back alive, but it seems it will take them four days to come back." Ends: Volume 9 - The Magic Caster of Destroy Starts: Right after Volume 7 Epilogue Jircniv Visits Nazarick 5 days after Volume 7 Epilogue: Volume 9 Prologue: "All preparations considered, I think I will be able to pay you a visit in five days’ time." Season Winter: Volume 9 Chapter 1: In addition, there must be a chill in the air since it was winter, although Jircniv could not feel it through his enchanted clothes. Kingdom gets letter from Empire: Volume 9 Chapter 2: One month later Chapter 1. Kingdom gathers in E-Rantel: 2 months later Volume 9 Chapter 2: It had been two months since the Empire’s declaration of war, and now it was the season which turned one’s exhaled breath white. In villages all over the Kingdom, the bulk of the work had transited from outdoors to indoors. Ends: First day of Spring Volume 9 Brand New Chapter: The first day of spring in E-Rantel was silent, however. Volume 10 - The Ruler of Conspiracy Starts: One Month After Volume 9 Brand New Chapter Volume 10 Prologue: "It’s about time to check on the results of their training …" Said training had stretched from a few days to a few weeks. Even after a month, they were still only half-ready, but she would have to hand the reins of administration over to them and see how things turned out. Ends: Volume 11 - The Craftsman of Dwarf Volume 12 - The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Part 1 Volume 11 Chapter 5: "It will begin in the fall, but I shall have to trouble you in the winter, Ainz-sama." Season: Chapter 1 Autumn Volume 12 Chapter 1: The man’s nostrils flared, and he took a deep breath, smelling the breath of night through the early autumn air, which was flavored with a hint of winter chill. Volume 12 Chapter 1: The early autumn air flowed in, and the air warmed by their three bodies flowed out. Season:Chapter 2 onwards Winter Volume 12 Chapter 2: That girl, Neia Baraja, looked to the sky. Above her, the sky was covered in dark clouds, giving observers the wrong impression that it was close to dusk when it was still daytime. The heart of winter had passed, but spring was still a long way off. Volume 13 - The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Part 2 Season: Chapter 4 Winter Volume 13 Chapter 4: It was a long way off until winter’s end, and so the air was very cold. Still, that was not a hardship for him thanks to the fur which coated his body. End: Spring? Volume 13 Epilogue: That said, after returning to Nazarick – E-Rantel, rather – he would need to carefully and slowly take care of the work he had put off for the past two seasons. Volume 13 Epilogue: The demihumans had taken a full two seasons during their invasion, and they would need to work twice as hard to make up for the loss.